Consolidated Credit Union Place
Consolidated Credit Union Place (formerly Known as the Summerside Wellness Centre) is a multi purpose facility that opened in two stages in April 2006 in the City of Summerside, Prince Edward Island, Canada. It contains an aquatics centre, meeting and convention rooms and fitness centre and in 2 NHL size ice surface arenas, bowling lanes and indoor walking track. The swimming portion (Phase 1) consists of a 25 metre competition pool, pleasure pool, a water slide, a water mushroom, a hot tub, steam room, and sauna. There is also a conference centre over 4000 sq. ft. in size, and Iron Haven Gym with 2 squash courts and weight lifting equipment. The second portion (Phase 2), the Arenas, were designed to replace Cahill Stadium and Steele Arena. History The 3479 seat stadium opened March 1, 2007, featuring a game between divisional rivals the Summerside Western Capitals, and Charlottetown Abbies. The Caps won the game 11-3 in front of 3417 fans. The ice surface measures 200 x 85 Ft (61 x 26 m). The rink has 10 luxury boxes lining the east wall, and has 8 foot high glass surrounding the entire ice surface. The rink employs angled lights for the benefit of players in sports such as volleyball, so the lights do not shine into their eyes, and the scoreboard retracts into the rafters quite easily for shows requiring a high ceiling, such as a Monster Truck event. There is also a running track at the top of the seating bowl. These features make no difference for the game of hockey, but make the facility much more attractive in its mission of being a multifunction facility. The secondary ice surface consists of a 200 x 85 Ft (61 x 26 m) rink, as well as bleacher style seating for approximately 700 people. The secondary ice surface opened March 2 2007. A new set of bowling lanes was opened in the facility as a replacement to the old lanes at Cahill Stadium. There was a large explosion on the roof during construction, setting the construction back many months. The facility cost the City of Summerside approximately $36 million, shared between the Municipal, Provincial, and Federal Governments. The venue hosted the first ever National Hockey League game on Prince Edward Island when the Florida Panthers played the New York Islanders on September 27, 2008. The Islanders won the game 4–2 in front of 3,129 spectators. On December 16 and 17 the CJHL Skills Competition and the Prospects game was held, seeing home town player Harrison McIver and Summerside Western Capitals Head Coach Kenny MacDougall being involved with team east. Team east won the skills competition 51-44 and won the Prospects game 6-3 in front of just over 1,000 people. Name Change & Slogan On Friday, February 29, 2008 the City of Summerside announced a 10 year deal that would see the Credit Union have the rights to the naming of the facility. This name replaced Summerside Wellness Center. Another part of the deal saw all Credit Union members from around the world receive a 20% discount on public events. When Credit Union received naming right to the facility, they created a newly designed logo and slogan, "It all happens here". External links *http://www.freewebs.com/mjahl/summerside.htm Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in Prince Edward Island